Evil Luke
"Evil Luke" (aka Luke Spencer) first appeared on February 20, 2014, Evil Luke is presumably a personality of Luke's that is unrecognizable to his friends and loved ones and unlike anything they have known Luke Spencer to be. Before his identity was revealed, he was often referred to as "Fluke" or "Luke-a-like" by fans and theories about his true identity included the most notorious and sometimes presumed dead General Hospital villains to date. Storyline Years prior, Luke Spencer aka "Evil Luke" met Julian Jerome in the witness protection program under the supposed name "Peter Caspin". "Evil Luke" offered to help Julian regain the Jerome family's power, and that's how they started working together. The other thing that is known about Evil Luke is that his motivations since before appearing "back" on the show is to get revenge on the members of his own bloodline, His other main ambition is the acquisition of ELQ. Later, it is revealed that "Evil Luke" is working with Cesar Faison, Helena Cassadine, Jerry Jacks, Victor Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Larry Ashton, and Johnny Zacchara, and Carlos Rivera. When Luke and Scott Baldwin are imprisoned in Miscavige, "Evil Luke" takes the opportunity to switch places with his alternate personality Luke. On February 20, Anna rescues "Evil Luke" and Scott. "Evil Luke" is released from the hospital on February 27 and immediately starts hitting on Kiki Jerome behind Tracy Quartermaine's back. He also helps save A.J. Quartermaine. On March 6, "Evil Luke" proposes to Tracy and she says yes. Evil Luke starts taking an interest in ELQ, but Tracy's son Ned Ashton doesn't trust him. It is revealed that "Evil Luke" is Julian Jerome's bankroller and the true head of the Jerome mob family. He wants to use ELQ to fund his drug operation. Tracy and "Evil Luke" marry at the Nurses Ball and Ned reveals that he has convinced the other Quartermaines to oust Tracy as ELQ's CEO. Julian tells "Evil Luke" he wants to quit the mob, so "Evil Luke" hires a gunman to shoot Julian's son, Lucas Jones and tries to finish the job while he is at the hospital, but Julian stops him. On May 29, it was revealed that the real Luke is still being held at Miscavige. "Evil Luke" and Julian frame Ric Lansing as head of the Jerome mob family and leaves town to enjoy his honeymoon. On June 19, Tracy returned alone from their honeymoon. She told Michael that "Evil Luke" was a sleaze and that she was done with him, but it was a ploy, so she and "Evil Luke" could take back control of ELQ. While "Evil Luke" is away, he has his associate, Mickey Diamond acting as his proxy. After Julian kills Mickey, he contacts "Evil Luke" and confronts him about the bomb that blew up Alexis' house. "Evil Luke" tells Julian if he gives up what he knows about Sonny Corinthos, then they will have a truce. Julian refuses and hangs up on "Evil Luke". Ava contacted "Evil Luke" and proposed a partnership between the two of them. She reassured "Evil Luke" that she had the means to bring Sonny down and would get a hold of it soon. "Evil Luke's" plans to gain control of ELQ were foiled when Alice Gunderson told Michael Corinthos III that Tracy and "Luke" were conspiring to take ELQ, so Michael fired her. In retaliation, "Evil Luke" ordered Ava to kill Michael. When Ava couldn't go through with it, "Evil Luke" sent his henchmen, Kobe, to kill Michael. The plan didn't work out for "Evil Luke" when Michael killed Kobe. On November 26, "Evil Luke" stopped Luke just as he had escaped from his cell. "Evil Luke" forced Luke back into his cell at gunpoint. Later, "Evil Luke" (pretending to be a captured, tied up Luke) is released from Miscavage by Alexis and Julian. The real Luke is being held captive in a basement. In December, he orders Faison to impersonate "Evil Luke" and kill Julian. Luckily for "Evil Luke", Faison is arrested for doing so (he didn't get to kill Julian) and the PCPD now thinks that he was impersonating Luke all along. On December 23, "Evil Luke" pretends to act like Luke by pulling a gun on Julian at Jerome Gallery. He then laughs and puts his gun down to reveals himself to Julian as the man he's still working for and that the real Luke is being held captive elsewhere. They are suddenly interrupted by Carlos Rivera who informs them that Jordan Ashford betrayed them by helping Shawn Butler save Ric who the PCPD now believes is not Julian's real boss. "Evil Luke" then commands Julian to take Jordan out. Later, he is seen having lunch with his "daughter", Lulu and her husband, Dante. "Evil Luke" also talks to Duke Lavery about how they "both" were held captive by Faison and how's it like for Duke to be the new head of the Corinthos mob family after Sonny was sent to Pentonville Preliminary for murdering A.J. Later, Julian informs his boss that he didn't kill Jordan and there has been a complication, killing Jordan will cause a mob war between them and her loyalties (Shawn and Duke). On January 6, "Evil Luke" orders Carlos to kill Julian. Instead, Carlos forces Julian to falsely confess to the murder of Anthony Zacchara. Julian is then remanded at Pentonville Preliminary along with Sonny. On January 7, "Evil Luke" visits Luke and helps him remember where is being held, in his and Bobbie's old childhood home basement. "Evil Luke" says he knows about Luke's childhood history including his older sister, Pat, who Luke hasn't thought about in years nor mentioned. "Evil Luke" then grabs a bat and threatens to hit him, but Luke blurts out that he knows who his captor really is, his presumed dead look-alike cousin, Bill Eckert. "Evil Luke" leaves the basement moments later. On Januray 8, "Evil Luke" visits Anthony's grandson, Johnny who would comment on how much he looks like Luke. They later talk about Julian's false confession. On January 9, "Evil Luke" instructs Johnny to kill Julian. Johnny orders his thugs to kill Julian for him, but this fails after Julian and his apparent friend, Sonny kill two of them and the others are dragged out of the cell by security. "Evil Luke" is now raged that his plans to kill his enemies always fail. "Evil Luke" is angry when he finds Bill Eckert's grave has been dug out. Helena appears and they talk about Jake. "Evil Luke" begins to doubt Helena's control over Jake and learns that Dante is at the Spencer home. "Evil Luke" confronts Dante, who is convinced he is not Luke. Dante forces "Evil Luke" to open the door at gunpoint and then handcuffs him to the railing. As Dante looks in and calls out to Luke, "Evil Luke" gets free and pushes Dante down the stairs. "Evil Luke" gloats to Luke that everyone be loves will soon be blown up. After changing into his tux, he taunts Luke one last time, knocks Dante out with a crowbar, and leaves a bomb on Luke's lap. Later, "Evil Luke" meets up with Helena on the docks and they talk about the bomb on the Haunted Star. "Evil Luke" leaves to go of the party where he greets Lulu and Tracy. "Evil Luke" tells her that Dante didn't want to come to the party because of Johnny, angering Lulu. On January 30, when "Evil Luke" finds out that Julian, Sonny, Ava, and Franco escaped from Pentonville, he sends Johnny and Carlos to kill them. Later, Dante calls Lulu, but "Evil Luke" picks the phone up, insults Dante, and breaks it. He then leaves to Helena at the pier, but Tracy follows him there. Tracy and Helena start to argue against each other about Luke. After Helena and Tracy leave, Sonny arrives and holds "Evil Luke" at gunpoint. "Evil Luke" tells him that Michael will blow up at the Haunted Star, prompting him to leave the pier, run to the Haunted Star, and jump into the water with the bomb. The bomb goes off and "Evil Luke" is happy that Sonny is "out of his way." Det. Nathan West arrives at the pier and commands "Evil Luke" to surrender. Michael comes to Nathan's aid and "Evil Luke" starts to run away from the pier. Nathan tries to shoot "Evil Luke", but all his shots miss. On February 5, "Evil Luke" tries to kill Julian at the hospital, but Alexis arrives, forcing "Evil Luke" to leave. He then goes to Wyndemere where Nikolas is holding Helena at knife point. "Evil Luke" pulls a gun on Nikolas and tries to kill him, but Nathan and the police arrive. On February 6, both "Evil Luke" and Helena are arrested for the attempted mass murder on the Haunted Star. Later, "Evil Luke's" fingerprints are then scanned to see whether they matched Bill Eckert, however at the end of the show, Nathan tells both Tracy and Lulu that the fingerprints match those of Luke Spencer not Bill Eckert. On January 7, 2015 (New's Years Day on the show), Luke, still being held in the basement, beings to realize where he his being held with the help of "Fluke" holding a bat to his face. His and Bobbie's old childhood home in the basement, and Luke beings to question who "Fluke" is after he knows about his childhood history, including older sister, Pat, whom he hadn't thought about in years or mentioned in about 40 years (by "Fluke"). He questions if "Fluke" is Bill Eckert, his preseumed deceased cousin, however "Fluke" doesn't answer and leaves. On February 6, it was revealed that Luke was "Fluke" all along, and "Luke" was just a hallucination. On Febuary 18, the real Luke reemerged, giving Tracy hope that the man she loves is still in there. "Evil Luke" was deemed insane, after biting off Scott's ear, and sent to Shadybrooke where he was confronted by Franco. Franco tried to suffocate Luke with a pillow, but Nina Clay stopped him. "Evil Luke" convinced Franco and Nina to help him escape. He tracked down Valerie Spencer, Pat's daughter, and held her hostage until Valerie was forced to admit where Pat was. "Evil Luke" held Pat captive, and held Lulu and Tracy at gunpoint. He threatened to shoot the three of them, but Tracy managed to get Luke to come to his senses, and he was reunited with Pat. While Luke was in Shadybrooke, Evil Luke appeared to him and told Luke that he would never be rid of him. He then showed Luke that he had the dragon tattoo on his arm, just like his father. After Evil Luke vanished, Luke saw the dragon tattoo on his arm. Luke came to realize that to free of his dark side forever, he decided to embrace it and got the dragon tattooed on his arm just like his father. Category:Events Category:2010s